Daddys Little Monster
by Katielorraine
Summary: Snape loved his goddaughter. She was everything she hoped from in a child, and more. But what happens when she starts going to school and gets with the wrong crowd? A monster is born. T for language, might change. OCXDraco.!SOMESNARRY!
1. Annette

He watched as the nurse handed him a little baby girl. Her face pale white and content, not understanding what was taking place. She little girl opened her eyes slowly and looked around, as if she was just seeing the world. Her gaze stopped at him. She studied him, seeing if he was safe to trust. Deciding he was she smiled, her first one, and it was all for him. She giggled and he smiled back, but a smile of sadness. The little girl that he held will never know her mother, or her father. He swore, on that day as soon as he learned of this child, that he would protect her with all of his power.

"Welcome to the world, Annette, I'm your godfather, Severus, Severus Snape."

* * *

"Annette, get your things ready, I don't want to be late!" Said girl was packing her bags. She carefully packed her diary and wondered what the school year will be like. Maybe she will make many friends, but maybe she will be a total loser. What house will she be in? All those thoughts were lost once her bedroom door opened to reveal a very aggravated potions master.

"How can we be late for being early?" he scowled at her in response and zipped her bag.

"We wouldn't have this conversation if you will just pack quicker."

"I wanted to make sure I had everything." Annette sat her bags on the bed and looked content. "I'm done."

The broiling man took out his wand and cast a spell that made her bags small enough to fit a doll. "Just get your arse by the fireplace!"

Annette's godfather, Severus, was a good man, although it would be hard to tell through first impressions. He never smiled often, and if he did not know you personally, do not expect any sympathy. In fact, do not expect any at all. That was reserved for his most special people, Annette and her mother. Unfortunately, Annette's mother died in childbirth, so here she was living with her godfather. Severus Snape was the potions master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and the head of house for the Slytherins. Annette was going to be a first year at the school, and hoped that she was going to be sorted in her godfather's house. The sorting ofcores was up to a sorting hat, who else?

"You know Sev, if you keep your face like that it will turn permeate."

"Good." He grumbled, rushing her down stairs. He was rushing them to Malfoy Manor, the house of some friends of Severus that Annette never seen before. Apparently, they had a son her age that was going to be a first year to. They insisted that they go and get the supplies early before all the tainted blood come and screw things up.

Annette never knew what the big deal is with the whole blood thing. She thought it was cool that someone can be half something and half something else. She was half Vela, but she was not allowed to tell anyone.

Annette and Severus made there way to the fireplace and flooed, which was never her strong point, so when she landed face first at some poor person's feet she was not surprised.

"I know what you mean now when you said she was no where near as graceful as a swan." She looked up to see a tall man, about as tall as Severus, with long blond hair and had on fancy dress robes.

"Hello Lucius. I'm sorry for her, she has no grace, its from her father." Severus stepped over her and greeted his friend. Annette rose, brushed some dirt off her, and shook hands with the older man.

They sat and chatted about old times while Annette studied the house. It was large with the most expensive things.

"Father, I'm ready." The voice floated to her ears. She had heard it before… her dreams maybe. That seemed silly, until she saw whom it came from. She did not think she would ever see any one more perfect than him, his face pale white, his hair light blond, and his eyes gray with blue that catches the light. Who knew a god could take form in an 11-year-old boy named Draco Malfoy?

**Okay, that is the end of these chapter kiddies, lets see if it is worth continuing. Its 2 in the morning and I'm a bit tired, lets see if I can sleep for once in a week, curse my insomnia. Oh well, do not for get to review and watch REPO! The Genetic Opera!!**

**Love you all ~ Katie**


	2. Slythrin?

**This is back from no popular demand but my need to complete something for once. Any one go to Chapel Hill? If so pm me, tell me bout it!**

**Any who with out further due, this thing again, lol.**

**DISCLAMER: I do not and never shall own Harry Potter or any of his associates, but im still working on Draco!**

"Annette you will sit with me on the train, okay, and I will introduce you to your classmates." Draco was bossy, and his hair was to gell-a-fied, was that a word? Well it is now. Annette followed Draco. She quickly decided that she didn't like him as much as she thought. But some one in his group of friends must be interesting.

Draco opened a compartment and took Annette's bags. "Annette Snape, this is Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyal." He put Annette's bags up and sat down next to Pansy. She might be fun to play with, and the Blaise kid, but I don't think I should touch the other two, I might catch a disease. Annette waved to them all and sat next to Blaise, the rest of the way there was about things Annette didn't even consider to be important.

"Annette, come on, we have to get changed." Pansy grabbed Annette's hand and dragged her to what she considered the girls bathroom. Two other where in there changing to, one looked older, and he had on a blue tie, must be Ravenclaw. The other girl though was of there year, she had unimaginably frizzy hair. Annette couldn't really see her face from all that hair.

"Ello, im Pansy, what's your name and blood status?" Pansy offered her hand to the frizzy girl. "I'm Hermione Granger, and im Muggle born." Both girls gasped and Pansy took her hand back before Frizzy Ganger could touch it.

"Oh gross, a Mud blood!" Hermione's smile faded and her eyes started to tear up, she pulled on her robes and quickly got out of the girls room. "That was close! I deeply hope she wont be in Slythrin." Pansy began to pull her cloths off and put on her robes. Annette wondered how many people she could use this year. Annette was notorious for using people to get what ever she wanted. It was a gift she got from her mother. No one in Hogwarts but the head master knew of her not being Snapes real kid. She never asked about her real parents, in fear of not being a pureblood. But she knew that no mater what, she was going to be in Slythrin, she has thought nothing of it for as long as she could remember. Annette soon began to pull on her robes, drowning out the gibberish Pansy was talking about, thinking of what her next years would be like.

**Hogwarts**

"Well, it looks like the rumors are true, Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts!" Draco and his arrogant self had to make a scene, Annette should have suspected this. "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. This is Blaise, Crabbe, Goyal, Pansy, and Annette." for a slit second Harry Potter looked at Annette. She felt his magic energy, it was tingling.

Before Draco made a the scene worse she stepped out. "Its nice to meet you Harry Potter, I'm Annette Snape, as my friend Draco pointed out. No matter what house your sorted into just remember you can always find a friend in me." Annette reached out her hand and waited for Harry to shake it. When he finally did she pulled him in close to her. "I hope you consider joining Slythrin, we aren't all that bad." She whispered in his ear and pulled away just as McGonagall stepped in the room to usser them inside. She waited as all the kids where sorted, seeing Frizzy Granger go to Gryffindor. Then her name was called. She looked up at her godfather, he nodded his head and she nodded back, she sat on the chair and looked at Harry Potter and smiled.

_Hmmm, well I see potential for every house in side your head. You my dear are not a Snape. I know Snape, I have seen there heads, you are not one, ahh, but I do know your true name, do you wish to know it? It is quite exciting!_

_No! Please, don't tell me, just tell me my house!_

_Ahh, you don't want to know if you are a mud blood or not, do you? Very well then, lets see, lets see, hmmm, darkness, I see much darkness in here, you are cunning over all my child. "SLYTHRIN!"_

Annette smiled and her worry went away. She sat up and smiled at her god father. As she was stepping towards her table she waved at Harry.

"Potter, Harry." every one grew quiet. He walked toward the hat, sat down, and waited. The time seemed to stretch on when he was under that hat. Then Harry smiled and nodded. The hat had come to a conclusion.

"_SLYTHRIN!"_


End file.
